tidesoffortunefandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive Units
Bonnie's Beauties Discovering Pistols unlocks purchase of Bonnie's Beauties and Veteran Bonnie's Beauties. Handpicked and trained by the legendary Pirate Captain "Bonnie" Anne O'Malley her very own self, "Bonnie's Beauties" are defensive crew that are as deadly with a brace of pistols as they are a-pleasin' to the eye. They can put two shots 'twixt a boarder's deadlights at twenty paces before the swabs think to stop gawkin' and draw their cutlasses! Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Skirmisher Discovering Spyglass unlocks purchase of Skirmishers' '''and Veteran '''Skirmishers.' If yer wish be to tickle an attacker's guts with a blade, 'tis the Skirmishers ye'll be wantin' to do the ticklin'! These be yer best defensive crew by far... masters of close combat, they earn their share of the booty by teaching would-be boarders to dance with their Barbary scimitars. Their size makes them easy targets during attacks, so keep them below-decks as a surprise for uninvited guests. Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Dragon Lady After Madame Ching's Dragon Ladies came ashore, yer First Mate reported a powerful increase in peg-legs n' missin' fingers - and then a mysterious new grasp o' gentelmanly behavior among the crew. Pretty as mermaids n' twice as deadly, these defensive mercenaries ain't t' be trifled with. Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Grenadier Discovering Bursting Shells unlocks purchase of Grenadiers '''and Veteran '''Grenadiers. Mad as rabid dogs and twice as ugly, your grenadiers can turn any attacking squad of raiders into mincemeat! But be ye warned - black powder grenades are fiendishly temperamental. Be sure to give them a wide berth once they touch those fuses! Their tendency to explode when shot makes them lackluster attackers, so ye best be keeping them safely behind your defenses. Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Cuirassier Discovering Small Arms unlocks purchase of Cuirassiers '''and Veteran '''Cuirassiers. Spanish Cuirassiers are a fearsome addition to yer defensive crew. Shelled-up tight as a lobster and armed like a one man o' war, any pirate would do well to think twice before chargin' into their guns. Still, in all that armor they'd sink faster than a greased cannon ball during an attack. Best to use them for defense. Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Gunboat Discovering Shipbuildings unlocks purchase of Gunboats 'and Veteran '''Gunboats. ' With her shallow draft and four 12 Pound Long Guns, this proud beauty can smartly maneuver close to shore while boasting enough firepower to threaten ships far above her class. She be ideal for guarding the treacherous reefs protecting any self-respecting Pirate Haven. '''Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Man O' War Discovering Armor Plating unlocks purchase of Men O' War '''and Veteran '''Men O' War. Yarghhh! Can you picture the look on your foe's ugly face at the sight of your Man Of War's topsail flying over your home port? It's a wonderful image if you don't mind me saying, sir. With 40 carronades and 10 twelve-pound long guns, the Man Of War is a devastating defender... It's a pity she handles like a beached whale. Best to keep her close to home. Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Flying Dutchman Discovering Flight unlocks purchase of Flying Dutchmen '''and Veteran '''Flying Dutchmen. Not to be confused with the black cursed ship doomed to sail the seas for eternity, the Flying Dutchman is simply old Master Jan Van Der Voort's experimental flying prototypes. The Flying Dutchmen are effective scouts when planning raids - or defending against your enemies' scouting parties. Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Submarine Discovering Hydrodynamics unlocks purchase of Submarines '''and Veteran '''Submarines. The Submarine is your most dire and underhanded defensive vessel. Near invisible to the enemy, they won't know it's there until they are halfway to Davey Jones' locker! This diabolical device can counter any type of foe both quickly and easily! Cost of the Unit Unit Stats Unit Cost Compared Unit Stats Compared